


Ori Does Porn

by sinisterbug



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Dwalin's business, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwalin doesn't like deflowering virgins, First Time, Fluff, Life is hard and Ori needs money, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Ori gives no fucks about that, Ori is all about his business, Ori wants the money, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pornstar!Dwalin, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Virgin!Ori, porn industry, the business in his pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterbug/pseuds/sinisterbug
Summary: Dwalin Fundin is a famous pornstar. Ori Rison is a broke virgin with high-dollar "scholastic aspirations". It's the fic nobody asked for but the one we all (didn't) need.(The sexy bits are in chapter 2. Unbeta'd.)





	Ori Does Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read this but no one had written it so here we are.
> 
> i've always liked the word "masticate", ok? One completely out of place word per chapter, at least.

Thorin knew how he felt about _those_ pitches, but he’d brought it up anyway. And if the sorry sod was bringing it up despite knowing Dwalin was staunchly against it, then it was only for one reason.

“Have you interviewed ‘im?” he grunted between bites of his burger. Mushroom swiss - one of the few times he’d abide fungus.

“Mm,” was Thorin’s response. They masticated quietly before Thorin washed his fries down with a coke and sighed satisfactorily. “Got all the bad markers - down on his luck, struggling family, trying to make his way through school.”

Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

Thorin continued, “I think, however, you’d better meet him yourself. Five minutes.”

Dwalin’s eye twitched before he looked down and polished his burger off. “Fine.”

***

He was stunning, sure, and not in the normal way twinks were. He was pale, freckled, with hair the color of smouldering embers in a campfire, and thin to the point, possibly, of _gangly_. He wondered briefly if, under all that knitted sweater and slightly baggy corduroys, lay bony hips. 

He frowned.

The boy… Dwalin did not favor that term - _adult_ before him did not stir from the painting he was staring at in the empty art gallery. Either he hadn’t noticed Dwalin, or he was ignoring him.

Therefore, Dwalin took the few brief seconds to observe further. His hair, though pulled back in a careless knot that probably continued past his collar bone if left undone, was clean and healthy looking. Odd as it was to notice, such observations were important in his line of work. Of course, the man would never had made it to an interview with Thorin if his hygiene or grooming was at all questionable. 

Style was an entirely different matter. His outfit was unforgivable, but Dwalin knew he had to actually speak with the man before passing a final judgement. He owed his friend and employer at least that.

He had an attractive, sort-of beard. Which, given Dwalin’s own gorgeous masterpiece (if he did say so himself), would normally disqualify him from attracting the older man’s gaze immediately. But it wasn’t patchy - just very short, and even all over. More well-kempt than a 5 o’clock shadow, yet not quite a full beard. 

Finished with his observational assessment, Dwalin cleared his throat. Ori Rison seemed to come to life before him, his eyes widening and whole body giving a little jump before he dropped his hand from his chin and looked at Dwalin.

“Oh! You’re here!”

Dwalin nodded and thrust out his hand. “Dwalin Fundin, at your service.”

Ori grinned but maintained his awestruck expression, returning Dwalin’s handshake. “Ori Rison, at yours. I… I had thought I wouldn’t be completely speechless at meeting you, and I’ve managed twenty two words up until this point, so I think I’m doing well!”

Dwalin couldn’t stop the chuckle that had rumbled up straight from his belly and out his throat if he’d tried.

“I think so, lad.” It broke the ice perfectly, and he dove right in, feeling his reservations crumbling alarmly at less than forty words. “We’ve got five minutes. Thorin thinks yer the one to convince me to do something I’ve always refused to do.”

Ori’s expression sobered only just enough to leave a very _small_ grin on his face.

“I have a lot of academic goals in life, and that takes money. I’ve been watching porn since I was 12, and researching it - in fact - since I was around 15. Couldn’t help it, I research the hell out of everything I like. You see, my brother raised me from 3 years old after our mother died, my middle brother is a reformed criminal struggling to find a foothold, and I need to be able to support us _in addition_ to funding my scholastic aspirations. We aren’t winning the lottery, so it’s up to me.” 

Ori continued to explain that his academic portfolio looked poor despite his excellent grades, due to his lack of being able to volunteer or travel internationally. Dwalin listened and noted the constancy and fire in Ori’s gaze and speech, and the quick detail with which he outlined his entire economic outlook versus what the man wanted out of life for himself and his brothers. He almost got so deep into explaining the complex economic and social restrictions on his earning potential that Dwalin not only felt like he was listening to NPR, but realized quickly their five minutes was running out.

“Time’s almost up. Tell me this - will it be the only time?”

“I...” Ori started confidently then paused, looking away from a moment. Then, a resolve seemed to settle over him and he returned Dwalin’s gaze. “It doesn’t really matter whether it is or not. I’ll get what I want out of this life one way or another.”

Dwalin inhaled deeply and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. “Right then. I’ve heard enough.” Pulling out an appointment card, he offered it to Ori.

“This is your appointment with the secretary. She’ll give ya the shoot details.”

Ori took the card and looked at it in shock before spluttering and thanking Dwalin.

“S’a good thing you’re not dangerous, Ori. I’d not stand in your way for anything.”

Ori grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna get naaaaaaaaaaasty.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and welcome.


End file.
